Firearm safety has been a growing concern for many years. Most, if not all violent crimes are committed by criminals through the use of a weapon that is not their own. Further, school shootings and the like are carried out through the use of firearms owned by family members or people associated to the shooter. The present invention deters criminals from using other people's firearms, but more importantly, make that weapon unusable to the person who has it unlawfully. The deterrence stems from the fact that the firearm is unusable unless that person has been granted permission. The present invention provides a biometric authentication system that only the owner and anyone granted permission can use. Another advantage associated with this system is that law abiding citizens living in the same residence as convicted felons can own firearms when utilizing the present invention. Currently, convicted felons are not allowed to have firearms in the location of their residence. In this regard, law abiding citizens living within the same location are not permitted to own any firearms. Because the firearms are rendered useless to anyone not registered (or programmed) into the system, felons cannot discharge the firearm even if they manage to get their hands on them, therefore making it safe for firearms to be present within the residence of felons.
Current methods of identifying the shooter and time in relation to discharging the firearm is a very complex and tedious process which requires expensive lab work. Therefore, there is a need for a means that can be used to conveniently identify who discharges the firearm. The present invention records data relating to when the firearm is discharged (timestamps), who the individual discharging the firearm is (biometric identification data) as well as the geospatial location that the firearm is being discharged at. This allows law enforcement officials to review recorded data to facilitate in their investigation, providing further insight into the incident.
Many devices have been created for the purpose of attempting to make firearms safer. Examples of these devices include trigger locks, firearm lockboxes, etc. However, such devices only address the safety of the firearms in terms of access. There are currently no devices or methods that provide safety in terms of accessing the firearm as well as disassembly and cleaning. There are many incidents where a firearm owner accidently shoots themselves or another person while cleaning their firearm. With the present invention implemented, the trigger of the firearm can be locked, eliminating any chance of accidental discharge.